love loyalty desseption
by sephiroth835
Summary: this starts pretty much strate after shaow kiss except dimitri was'int taken there will be a lot of twists and turns a long the way there will be parts of blood promus spirit bound and also last sacrifice just something i thought shouldint be left out
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It had been 3 months since dimitri and I showed our affections in the cabin we had'int talked much after that after the attack and every thing that had happened we talked a little but not much he told me we could be together but it would have to wait till after graduation and after he got assigned to some one else we still saw each other a little like when it came down to my training sessions we had a few stolen kisses which were just as good and loving as ever before life for me and liss were also going great I told her about dimitri and I and she excepted it not at first but when she saw how happy I was she excepted it she new how much he made me happy it was just 3 months till graduation and my birthday I was turning 18 than nothing could stop dimitri and I from being together liss and I were going to be attending Leigh high and live at caught and dimitri was going to try to get a guardian job at caught so we could see each other ala the time three moths was going to be a long 3 moths but when the time come it was going to be worth it the past 2 weeks have been very hectic after the attack we long a lot but we also took down a lot of the undead people were still talking about it after the funeral people started to came down but only a little the queen her self came to the funeral and after had a chat to liss,lis wounding tell me what it was about and she was blocking me from fining out what ever it was but I new it had to be big I just clouding understand what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I was on my way to my first training session when I ran into liss hay liss what are you doing up so late her cheeks turn red she was blushing oh nothing you would want to no about liss your getting good at blocking me I just wish you would tell me what the queen had told you I cant rose its privet you will find out one day just not now so rose are you on your way to see dimitri she said it in a sarcastic tone I am acutely

I am but nothing going to happen ive told you liss were waiting til after graduation

Sure sure that's what you say but your body langwidge says other wide liss its true we've barley even kissed since its happened were being very careful what ever you say rose ive got to get to bed have a nice pratuc training session what ever liss, and I walked off well I was running I was so late when I got to the gym dimitri was already setting out the mats dam he was looking good he hadn't noticed me yet so I tried to sneak up on him and pounced but with no luck he saw me coming and before I had him on the ground he grabbed me and though me on the ground I was in hysterics and he kissed me on the cheek hello my roza you are late you no I no I was talking to liss I bump into her on the way hear oh and how is the princess doing she's doing well

Oh well now that's good, except she's keeping something from me and wont tell me what it is im sure she will when she's ready its not like you have'int kept a secret from her before he looked at me with a sly smirk on his face dam he looked good so what are doing to day were first rose we will be doing some warm up exersizers and than we will do 10 laps and than some defence techniques, buy the time we had done all of that he was just 5 minutes left till school started so comrade we got 5 minutes left any thing lese you want to teach me I said with a smirk on my face he than grabbed me and push me up against the wall and kissed me like ive never been kissed before except in the cabin I was out of breath and was gaining air he let me go and kissed my cheek hay I don't think you need to teach me that comrade I no I just felt like doing it I miss you roza I cant stop thinking about you have'int you so close but not being able to touch you I no its hard for me to but think just a another 3 more months I thought you had more self control than me oh roza I do its just your so beautiful I blushed rose Hathaway blush I never blush well roza you better get to class wouldn't want you in trouble me in trouble never ha-ha dimitri gave me one more kiss than I headed to class with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

After class I want back to my room to find dimitri standing at my door I gave him a quick smile which he didn't respond to I want into my room and ushered him in he couldn't even look at me what's happened dimitri it took him a few seconds to answer ive been called away rose what do you mean called away I mean ive been given a new assignment how can this be your assigned to liss how can they do that carm down rose its going to be ok we will work something out how can this happen now, why now there must be a reason for this, dimitri looked away from me what is it dimitri, they no rose they no what ,they no about us how I said I don't know roza but they do this is there way of getting me away from you if I leave they wont tell the authorities how can they do this to us they have a right roza you may not see it I don't ether but what we are doing is wrong I love you but they don't see it like that but how could they find out I don't understand so few no I don't know roza when do you leave in the morning roza so we still have tonight yes dimitri I need you he took me in his arms and we made love it didn't hurt this time so it was just a very good feeling I never thought I could feel this good but I was wrong after we finished we just laid in each others arms we didn't talk we just laid there with a comfortable silence we watched the sun rise come though my bed room window than dimitri said he had to go pack I'll come with you if you like no you better stay hear I don't want to get you in any trouble dimitri what are we going to do im not sure roza just no that you will always be in my heart and I will try every second to try get back to you I love you roza I started to cry and he took me in his arms I love you too so much he than left and want to go and pack I laid down and got not very much rest I herd a knock on the door it was dimitri roza its time, no it cant be I only closed my eyes for a minute well its 9:30 my new charge is hear to pick me up do you no who they are yet I don't acutely just than liss came to the door and smiled at me I didn't return the smile rose what's wrong they found out about us liss what how who told I don't know but there sending dimitri away I stared crying and liss came and hugged me we walked to the car park were a car was parked Kirova was also there she looked at us in disgust I gave her a dirty look in return I looked up to dimitri as a car parked in the drive way dimitri bent down and kissed me quickly I was crying my heart out in that kiss roza its going to be ok I'll try to right you as much as I can and call you no you wont be belikov Kirova said oh shut up you fucking stupid old bitch Hathaway how dare you office now oh great so now not only do you take the love of my life away you want to give me a detention the person that was in the car got out and I was so shocked I almost fell over it was tasher dimitri and I both said at the some time Tasha what are you doing hear she looked uncomfortable as she said well dimitri im your new charge we both gasp well me more what did you just say I said well I don't have a guardian and they said I could have one if it was dimitri and I already wanted dimitri oh I no you wanted him you stupid whore rose dimitri chatanised me I was now crying extremely hard liss came over and took me in her arms I sobbed till I had nothing more to sob than I turned back it was you wasn't it tasher it was you that told about us what are you talking about rose I didn't even no about the two of you in till now that is ,although that explains why dimitri never took me up on my offer I almost lost it but dimitri grabbed me this doesn't change any thing roza I will always love you and only you I wont ever stop than he got in the car and tasher drove off leaving me on the ground crying liss came over and hugged me Kirova simply walked off be for she did I'll see you in my office Hathaway fuck you don't make me make you liss stood up and said Kirova cant you see rose is devastated cant you just give her a pass for her actions to day she looked over at me and I have her my most evilest glare I had ever done that told her she didn't want to fuck with me she turned back to liss and says fine but it better not happen again she than turned to me and said I no you don't see it now but this is for your own good oh she did not just say that I got up as fast as I ever had before and want to hit her in the face but before I could Alberta came over and stopped me she held me in her arms and told Kirova she would handle it she than said came with me rose liss go back to class but liss its ok I will be fine than Alberta and I want to her class room I broke down than and she passed me a tissue Alberta started to say something but I cut her off if your going to tell me what dimitri and I were doing was wrong than im going to walk out right now well astutely rose I was going to say I could see how much youse loved each other I looked at her dumbfounded oh don't give me that look rose I could see it I don't know how no one else could I didn't say any thing because I didn't want this to happen im sorry it did rose I truly am would you no who told buy any chance sorry but I don't I brought you hear not only to see how you were but to tell you that I will be your new mentor till graduation that word made my heart break what is it rose Alberta said I looked up with my tear stained face and told her what we were going to do after graduation , rose im so sorry I had no idea how could you well rose the only thing I can say is it will get easier with time

I don't think it will but thanks any way I than got up and left I found liss waiting buy my door and I walked in she came in after I sat on my bed, the bed dimitri and I had made love in just five hours ago I cried so hard liss came over and put her arms around me we stayed like that all day and we fell asleep I woke up with liss still asleep with her arms wrapped around me I starred a little and liss woke up feeling any better rose she asked not really but thanks for the cons erne liss you got to get back to class rose why don't you come with me it will take your mind off things I cant I just don't want to face any one they properly all no buy now no I'll make shore no one no's rose that's one thing I can do for you thanks liss I love you I love you too rose you will get though this just remember its not for ever its just for now liss I cant believe dimitri new charge is tasher I no I wasn't expecting that Christian told me she was getting one but I never expected it to be dimitri its ok we will think of something he told me he would call and Wright it will have to do for now well im getting tyred liss mind he I go to sleep not at all rose I'll pop buy later and with that she left and I want to sleep thinking about dimitri only to be pulled into an Adrian dream Adrian im really not in the mood send me back wow rose what's happened they sent dimitri away now send me back but why they found out about us really how some one told obviously oh and how is that, a thought came to me only so few new about is and Adrian was one of them Adrian im going to ask you something and I want an honest answer was it you that told them no of course not rose how could you even think such a thing ive none since we've met which was weeks ago im sorry Adrian im just really messed up right now I no little dumpier I'll help you get though this I don't need your help ive got liss

Wow rose your aurora is very dark to day what do yuou expect the man I love just had to leave and with none other than tasher ozera that's a shock I didn't think she would be aloud a guardian well they gave her one I don't know how it happened but it did now send me back I want to sleep your already asleep rose what ever send me back ok ok I than woke up sweating and with more tears in my eyes and than I want to bed in a soundless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The next few weeks passed very quickly, buy now every one new that dimitri had left the academy but no one new why thanks to liss which I was thankful for it was hard enough every one talking about why he had left but if they new the truth it would have been that much worse I was'int coping very well I was a wreck and more bitchy to every one than normal only two people new the reason for this but they never said any thing they were just there for me as best as they could be I want to classes learnt nothing than want to my training sessions with Alberta, Alberta new how I felt but she never pushed for conversation about it, I was with liss in her bed room we were having a sleep over I had just got my first letter from dimitri I wanted liss to be there when I read it for comfort so rose have you read it yet not yet, liss I was waiting till now so you could be hear when I do so what does it say than

To my dearest roza

Life with out you seems so long its hard getting though every day with out seeing your beautiful face I love you so much roza and im missing you every day I want you to no that im always thinking about you all the good times we've had and shared there close to my heart tasher is keeping me busy she knows how depressed I am with out you I hope your doing fine and I hope your training sessions are going well Alberta is a very good mentor you will learn a lot from her I wish I was with you roza but as you no I cant be you're the first thing I think about when I wake and the last one I sleep I don't know how long it will be before I see you again but knowing your out there some were is still a trill to me I don't know when I can Wright again but I will try

Lots of love dimitri belikov

Buy the end of the letter I had so many tears running down my face that was so sweet rose he loves you so much it must be killing him as much as its killing you to be away from you I didn't no what to say after that I just laid down in her arms and want to sleep

The next morning I woke up in liss's bed sweating I had a heck of a night mare rose are you ok yeah liss just a night mare though the bond I felt deep concern its ok liss im going to be fine just than I had to run to the toilet and hure my guts up rose are you ok yeah liss im fine I just though up that's all must be stress or something you should make an appointment at the clinic to see if you have a bug, ok liss I'll do it for you have you got the number I do astutely hear it is thanks liss I punched the number into my phone and it range 3 times before some one pick up hello med clinic this is Rachael speaking hi there Rachael this is rose Hathaway I would like to make an appointment I think ive just got a tummy bug oh ok miss Hathaway I can fit you in about 2 weeks from now really that long it could be gone buy than im sorry miss but were very booked out at the moment there's nothing I can do ok that's fine thanks very much so rose how did you go they cant fit me in till 2 weeks away that's a real bummer so do you want to tell me what your night mare was about not really liss it was just a night mare I'll deal with it how are you feeling to day rose any better after last night I little it was so good to hear from him I wish I could send one back but tasher and dimitri are travelling around at least that's what he told me when he range that once dimitri had range me about 4 days after he left I was crying so hard when he range he just kept telling me how much he loved me and missed me and what tasher plans were all he got out of me were hrha answers I was to sad to talk I did tell him I missed him like crazy and I loved him and that Alberta had took over his trainings which he was happy bout he said that she was an excellent guardian and I should listen to every thing she has to say so that's what ive been doing liss im going to go back to my room now ok do you want me to come with you rose no its ok I think I just need to be alone ok well don't for get your letter I wont I want back to my dorm and opened the door there was a letter that some one must have put under my door I want and picked it up and it was from no one other than victor, victor theorised liss a few months back and put a lust charm on dimitri and I to keep us busy so she would heal him hmmm I wonder what he has to say to me

Dearest rosemary

I told you I would pay you back rose and I meant it if it was'int for you I wound'int be sitting hear in this jail cell rotting away and since I don't have long left I thought I would runen your life as you've ruined mine it was I who told queen Tatiana about the 2 of you meaning you and that cradle snatcher mentor you have or should I say had hahaha well rose hope you enjoying reading this and have a nice life not.

Kind regards victor doskov .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I cound'int believe it, it was him it was victor who told about us he never even crossed my mind but how could he not he was so angry with both of us I just never thought he would do it after dimitri's threat at court, dimitri and I had received a note from victor at court saying that he wanted to see me so we want down there and he was stering us saying he was going to tell and that's why dimitri threatened to have him killed if he did he did say something in reference when we were in the court room but I didn't think any one would take him seriously he must of told after wounds its all his fault I was crying buy now that's its all his foult why dimitri and I are a part just than there was a knock on the door who is it I said in a bitchy tone rose its me liss open up I have something to tell you I opened the door and she was jumping for joy rose what's the matter I was always told from when I was a child they come first so I put my feelings aside and asked her what her news was, its tasher and dimitri there coming to visit wow really liss when, I don't know rose Christian was a little iffy on the details well lets go find him than liss ok rose hay rose what were you so angry about when I knocked on the door I'll tell you later I was'int going to let victor ruin this moment for me we found Christian in the cafeteria hay Christian I herd your aunts coming to visit ar yeah she is why so when is she coming than in about a weeks time rose what's this all about since when do you look forward to seeing tasher your always such a bitch to her when she's hear I was just wondering you no making convo with you sparks I was just trying to be nice to you I said in a sarcastic way well I got to head to class I headed to my first class with a smile on me face every one was staring at me take a pitcher it'll last longer I said to them all just than Eddie came up to me hay rose how are you doing im doing great right now thanks and why is that oh know reason you would like to no, Eddie has been like a big brother to me since macen died well its good to see you so happy rose you've been so mopey lately yeah well I got some good news to day that's all you need tono ok,ok rose I'll leave it at that just than guardian alto walked in walking like he had a stick up his ass as always that was my privet joke that no one new about attention class ive got the results of you're test cores for the past year some of you done better than others rose you did better than any one with a test score of 9/10

Guardian belikov put in a lot of good words for you, what were you doing with him to get such good scores rose sleeping with him I was so shocked he said that all the teaches new about us but never said any thing I got up walked over to him and slapped him as hard as I could and walked out well more like ran out I herd on my way out many gasps and laughs I ran to my room and didn't come out for the rest of the day liss came to see if I was ok but I wouldn't open the door I was so angry and up set she told me though the bond that she would be there for me when I needed her I fell asleep and had that same night mare I had from the other night I ran to the toilet and though up I than sat on the ground and wiped it away with a tissue I range liss and told her I wanted to see her she came over in what seemed like two mins in realty it was 2 hours I must of fallen a sleep liss sorry how did you get in hear I opened the door you must of not locked it that's not like me im so sorry about what happened in altos class I cant believe he did that to you rose, yeah well he did what's every one saying about me liss this made her uncomfortable well nothing good but don't worry rose it will pass yeah right I can see it now school girl sleeping with teacher for good grades oh rose just don't let it get to you to late for that, liss sat on my bed next to me and gave me a hug for comfort it helped a little but not buy much she want to get up when her hand landed on the letter victor had sent me rose what is this that's oh umm it's a letter from its from oh my god rose its from victor why would he be sending you a letter rose your welcome to read how is ruined my life if you want

Dearest rosemary

I told you I would pay you back rose and I meant it if it was'int for you I wound'int be sitting hear in this jail cell rotting away and since I don't have long left I thought I would runen your life as you've ruined mine it was I who told queen Tatiana about the 2 of you meaning you and that cradle snatcher mentor you have or should I say had hahaha well rose hope you enjoying reading this and have a nice life not.

Kind regards victor doskov .

Oh my god rose how could he do that because liss he has nothing left to live for so he wanted to make my life living hell im so sorry rose this is all my fault how can you say that liss its not your fault at all he said he was going to I just had no I dear he would oh rose I wish I could do something about this its ok liss every things going to be fine once dimitri is in my arms again and im holding him kissing him hugging him oh rose you can finish right there oh liss I don't want to and touching me and taking clothing off me ok rose im out of hear wait liss im not finished but before I could finish she was out the door oh liss buy have a good night come buy before breakfast tomorrow so we can talk some more ok rose I will love you love you to liss I than want back into my room and want to sleep it was going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The next morning liss came over bright and early hay liss hay rose how are you feeling dismorning ok for now I guess so what have we got planned for to day I asked her well I was thinking we got see a movie and do some shopping and stuff have a girls day out as such I was also thinking about inviting mia,mia is a girl that liss and I both didn't like but after what happened in Spokane it brought the three of us together so were are we going to be going shopping liss,well rose I was thinking the caught it's the safest place I don't know liss if I see the queen right now im likely to rip her head off rose don't say stuff like that well its true any ways you still haveint told be about what she said to you last time she was hear rose I cant im sorry but I just cant its like when you kept dimitri a secret I understood didn't I well ok yes you did well give me the same courtesy you will find out just not yet ok you cant keep it from wait hold that thought I said while running to the toilet rose are you ok yeah im fine just sick again it'll pass you have that appointment in a little over a week than we will no what's causing this so rose how bout what we were talking about a minute ago would you like to go hang out at court ok liss but don't blame me if the queen wines up dead oh rose how do I put up with you well liss that's simple because of just that cool oh rose come on lets go get breakfast than get to the air strip ok liss we walked out the door and I locked it we had chocolate donuts for breakfast not really a breakfast but my favourite and do run it down we had some hot chocolate, that pinched my heart I remember when dimitri made hot chocolate for me when I was going though a bad time after I almost screwed up my filed experience and he was just trying to comfort me he was so sweet and kind I wish than I told him what was going on rose, rose earth to rose oh what is it liss sorry were you just now that's for me to no and for you to not find out I said with a smirk ok well lets head to the air strip I booked us a flight to caught there already waiting for us to bored ok liss let me just got get my bag yes even rose Hathaway has a carry bag ok rose I'll meet you there I want back to my room running and ran smack bam in to Adrian sorry there I didn't see you im in a Russ oh hay there little dumpier oh hay Adrian ive been hearing a lot of shit about you rose like what well there saying you slept with belikov to get to the top I almost strangled some one when I over herd it oh Adrian thanks your such a sweet guy but not sweet enough for you Adrian we've talked about this my heart belongs to dimitri and it always will no matter what cant hurt a guy for trying oh Adrian oh shit im running late I got to go catch you later Adrian buy rose I got to the air strip with no time to lose rose what took you so long I bumped in to Adrian sorry well rose you wouldn't be you if you weren't late I pissed my self laughing when she said that come on liss lets take our seats the pilot took off and there they were the ghosts ARRRRR I screamed what is it rose it's the ghosts again what can I do for you rose make them go away go away please just go away every thing want black and I woke up in liss's arms when we were landed liss what happened to me the same as before rose the ghosts over powered you oh ive got a heck of a headache do you wan to go lay down no I'll be ok just than mia came running up all jumpy and excited hay rose hay liss so what's the plan for to day well first im going to the bath room excuse me I want running to the toilet barely making it there before throwing up all of my breakfast liss came in soon after and sat buy me rose what do you think is wrong with you well at least I no im not pregnet ive only ever slept with dimitri and he's a Dampier that does'int narrow it down very much rose that would have been the most likely reason liss im sure its nothing but a tummy bug ok well mia's waiting I told her to give us a minute ok lets go so were are we going first I asked them well I was thinking we could go see that new Adam sander movie oh yeah that sounds like a lot of fun we want to the theatre and got our pop corn and drinks and payed for our tickets after the movie was over we decided to do a little shopping that movie was sooo good don't yous think mia was saying yeah it was liss and I said back in sync we smirked at each other so rose I herd that guardian belikov got sent away oh yeah what else did you hear I didn't listen to the rest rose it was disgusting im not even going to repeat no please do well they were saying that you slept with him to get a head and just stuff like that I didn't pay any attention to it wow is our little mia growing up or what liss oh shut up you two one of us had to liss and I were pissing our selves wow look at that dress rose that is so you yeah but its not good guardian attire liss yeah but you wont be a guardian for over a month go try it on if you like it I'll buy it for you I no some one that would love it liss shhh he he now go try it on ok ok liss I will I want to the dress room with the dress and put it on I had to say it looked really good on me it hugged al the right places on me and than some I want out to liss and mia and they almost fell over rose you look amazing you have to wear that to graduation ball, every graduation had a ball after wards it was a way of saying good buy to all your friends, maybe liss come on rose you look so hot in that dress go take it off and I'll pay for it ok liss thanks we want to a few more shops were I brought some sweats and pants good for training in oh rose why do you always buy throws short of things because liss I need something to train in ha-ha I don't get this good at being a guardian at just looking this pretty ive got to train hard I no rose I just want you to loosen up a bit you've been under so much stress these past weeks I just want you to have some fun, buy the time we were finished shopping it was time to go back to the academy I took two aspirin before I left hoping it would help me hay rose I got you a little gift to make you feel better what is it liss she passed me a little bag and in side was my favourite lip barm when I saw it a tear ran down my face thinking about the time dimitri had given me the same gift after we had gone shopping with liss and a few others how time changers rose what's the matter its nothing liss lets just bored ok rose how's the head so far its ok till were out of the wards im going to try my hardest to block them out I think it works the same way I block you and Christian out but with more energy behind it I hope you can do it rose you look so scared when they come that's because of the pain liss we were off the ground and I think my block for the ghosts was sort of working I still had a miner headache but nothing as bad as before when we landed there was some one waiting for us that I never expected to see it was my mother and the man stood beside her it must have been my father we had the same mad hair there was also some one with them that I couldn't quite see mum what's going on rose we need to tell you something I no I no that's my father but why is he hear why now I finally noticed who it was behind them it was none other than tasher ozera with a tear stained face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Mum what's going on what is tasher doing hear where's dimitri sweetie come sit down no I don't want to sit down tell me what's going on NOW!I was now screaming rose calm down that when tasher came over rose she said while crying tasher what's going on why are they hear why are you hear your not supposed to be hear till tomorrow and that's when she broke down in hysterics can some one please tell me what's happened your scaring me rose there was an attack what do you mean there was an attack we were all having a dinner party there were about 5 family's all up with about 25 guardians we were ambushed from about 100 strigoi we were just to out numbed and tasher screamed at my mum no let me tell her they got dimitri rose they got him they bit him and took him with them what I screamed at her this is all your fault tasher he was safe hear with me I got up and ran as fast as I could I ran till I had no more energy to run I than collapsed on the ground in a ball I screamed out dimitri's name a few 100 times I was crying so hard I thought my throat was going to come up to my mount I cound'int take it he was gone the man i loved the man that loved me was gone I would never see him again I cried my self to sleep on the ground were I was I felt some one pick me up and I woke up to be in the hands of Alberta I sobbed in her chest he's gone he's gone he's gone I cant take this pain I want it to end wake me up wake me up rose your not a sleep it really has happened no he was to good to be taken down no one could hurt him you no this Alberta maybe he's just hurt some were did they even send out a search party they did rose they found the nest he was'int there they took them all out but a few got away why did this have to happen he was coming tomorrow I would of seen him life does'int always go according to plan rose buy now we were at my dorm door were do you think dimitri is Alberta she couldn't look me in the eyes Alberta please tell me what you think I think they turned him rose I think dimitri is a strigoi I gasped what did you say you herd me rose she put me down and I opened my door I couldn't believe it he was worse than gone he was what he never wanted to become a blood sucking strigoi I'll find away to save you dimitri you have my word on that even if I have to do it my self just than I herd a knock on the door who is it I said with tears running down my face its liss may I come in rose of course you can liss she came in and ran to me I sobbed out so much why did this have to happen why its not fair I no its not rose the worse thing is liss I kept dreaming about this its being the same thing for weeks I didn't no it was a warning I could of prevented this but instead I let it happen I sobbed loudly don't worry rose we will get though this I Promus you that I don't think I will liss it hurts so much I no rose just let it all out we both passed out in each others arms the next morning the was a knock on the door I didn't feel like getting up so liss answered the door rose its your mother and some guys with her let them in hello rose how are you doing this morning how do you think im doing rose I want you to no we did every thing we could he saved so many lives rose he was a hero that brought even more tears to my eyes I always thought he was but I didn't want him to die because of it mum why did you bring my dad with you well rose he wanted to meet you I no it's a bad time but hears your father his name is ibram I don't think now is a good time sorry but my boyfriend was just taken what are you talking about rosemary oops well you see dimitri had something going on WHAT my mother almost screamed we were in love mum and there's nothing any one could do about it that's why they sent him away well that explains a lot I suppose like why he never looked me in the eyes why didn't you tell me rose why because I was underage we new the risks but we couldn't help it we new the were both going to be liss's guardians we new I was underage and we new that he was 7 years older than me but it didn't stop us were in love you mean you were in love no we are in love just because he's gone does'int mean that love just dies I no rose that's not what I meant well can you both please leave now I said as I ran to the toilet again with the puking this is getting ridicules I sat there crying than liss came in there gone rose she said as she pulled me into her arms oh liss thanks so much for being hear for me I will always be hear for you rose as I will always be there for you too liss oh a note came for you from Alberta oh really what does it say it says she wants to see you in her office ok we'll I wouldn't want to keep her waiting than would I got up washed my face and headed to Alberta's office I knocked on the door and she told me to come in rose how are you doing not much better well rose what I have to give you is something I think you should have it was sent a week ago and just got hear what is it Alberta it's a letter from dimitri's family oh really have you read it no of course not I think this should go to you and you a lone tell as few as possible you have no I dear what I had to do to get that letter ok I will Alberta thanks very much do you think any one would of told them I said on my way out its unlikely rose families rarely get told any thing ok thanks again Alberta oh one more thing rose take a couple weeks off you deserve them for every thing you've been though thanks Alberta we will continue a week before your trails ok sounds good I walked back to my dorm were liss still was what did she want rose she wanted to give me this what is it it's a letter from dimitri's family are you going to read it yes I am would you like to help me read it if you want me to rose of course I do you're my best friend ok lets read the letter than

To our dearest dimitri

How are you going son I hope all is well your three sisters all say hello and send lots of kisses and hugs also kalian told me to tell you she's almost ready to pop in your last letter you said you had left the academy how's that working out for you I hope your happy son you asked in your last letter how ive been im been well thanks for asking the house is as you have left it the last time you were hear which feels like a very long time ago that's properly because it was well I wont keep you much longer I no you're a very busy man

Lots of love mom Vicky Sonya and Karina

That was so sweet his family loved him so much I no liss I no what I have to do to honour him im going to tell his family what has happened to him because no one else will ok rose but im coming with you no liss you cant its to dagourus but rose I will be with you I'll be fine no liss I must do this on my own ok rose but your not going any were till after your clinic appointment you need to no what's wrong with you ok liss I will I Promus its in 4 more days that will give me time to get organised.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

The next 4 days were the hardest days of my life I cound'int believe dimitri was gone just thinking of his name brought me pain but knowing he was out there living among the strigoi it was killing me I thought about going after him but new I wouldn't have the strength to kill him I was waiting at the clinic for the doctor to call out my name liss was sitting right next to me rose what are you thinking about you look so long in thought im just thinking about how every things turned out in the last few days don't worry rose every things going to be fine I wish I could believe you liss rose you will get though this I'll be with you every step of the way I don't think so liss not this time just than the doctor came out and called my name rose marry Hathaway yes that's me I said well come with me please do you mind if my friend liss comes no not at all the doctor was a small moiré women with long hair she was around thirty five years of age so rose what seems to be the problem well ive been feeling sick in the mornings and been getting bad mood swings liss put in very bad the doctor looked at me well we will have to run some tests have you been under any stress recently rose I felt a single tear run down my face liss answered for me well her boyfriend had to leave her because he got a guardian job and than he got taken and turned into a strigoi the doctor looked at me im so sorry rose well lets start with a blood test for starters ok rose pull up your sleeve how do you handle needles ok I guess she want out of the room to get the needle liss why is she taking blood I don't know rose but just go with it yeah ok what ever liss looked at me with hurt in her eyes I also felt it though the bond im sorry liss I didn't mean it like that its ok rose I no you/ve been though a lot the doctor came back in and took the blood she told me to come back in a few hours so liss and I want to get some lunch I just had a salad sandwich I did'int eat much of it I had'int eaten much of any thing for the past few days I just felt broken in side like nothing matted any more I was leaving to go to baya Russia tomorrow to tell dimitri's family what had happened to him talking about it made me very up set I just hoped I could get though with telling them with out falling a part liss had offered to come again but I didn't want her in danger so my dad Abe I was told I could call him organised for a girl name Sydney to come and pick me up from the air port and take me to there house I had the address from dimitri's mothers note with I was thankful for would of taken a lot longer if I did'int have that rose is that tasher over there I looked at were she was pointing at and it was her she looked over and I looked away I blamed tasher for what had happened he took him away from me but really I was just looking for some one to blame I walked over to her and she looked up looking scared like I was going to punch her im sorry for blaming you tasher I shouldn't of done that I new you and dimitri were close so I am sorry for your loss she looked up with tears falling down her face im so sorry rose it was'int your fault tash rose ive got some thing to tell you dimitri before he was taken he yelled something out to me what did he say he was screaming your name rose he kept saying roza roza I started to cry but wiped them a way he also said he loves you and he's sorry buy now I was broke down on the floor liss came over and said what did you so to her tasher she didn't do any thing liss I said what happened than tasher just told me what dimitri's last words were he said that he loved me and that he was sorry but I don't understand he was doing his job I understand liss picked me up and said good buy to tasher come on rose we better get back the clinic ok liss I cried al the way there his last words were im sorry he felt bad for leaving me even though it was'int his fault my heart felt so tight in my chest I thought I was haven't a heart a attack when we got back to the clinic the doctor told me to come in to her office they must have the test results liss said maybe that was quite fast I said when we got in the room the doctor sat down ok rose we no what's wrong with you oh and what is that I said with a tear stained face well first ide like to ask you a few questions if that's ok yes go a head I said rose have you been securely active I looked at her stunned are you trying to me of have std's or something no of course not rose just answer the question yes I have about a month ago why well rose your pregnant I looked at her stunned that can be I said almost screaming and why is that rose ive only had sex with a Dampier oh well the test is 100% positive rose I looked at liss how can this be I asked her I don't know rose I thought just hit me than im pregnant and the father is dimitri I couldn't stand it and more I ran out of the room crying liss came after me rose wait up but I didn't I just wanted to run how could this be he's a dumpier im a Dampier he was I Dampier any way thinking about that I ran even further and I got back to my dorm I slammed the door why, why is this happening to me liss came budging into my room no breath left looking at me rose she panted I looked at her I was still crying how am I going to do this liss I don't know liss but we will get though it together she came over and laid down with me on my bed running her hands though my hair don't worry rose every thing going to be ok no its not liss im pregnant with dimitri's baby how the hell am I even going to be your guardian liss its ok rose don't worry about that right now ok just concentrate on being healthy for your baby ok rose, ok liss we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms I felt an Adrian dream coming I called out to him Adrian were are you over hear little Dampier we were out side I looked were we were it was on campus we were at mine and dimitri's cabin my subsconsence must of made this Sean up I thought how are you little Dampier I have'int checked up on you since I herd the news about him he was referring to dimitri as a him because he new how much it hurt me to bring his name up well Adrian im pregnant your what he said im pregnant but how you've only slept with a Dampier I don't know how this happened I don't know I have'int given it much thought Adrian want to sick down on a log so I joined him rose I just had a thought do you maybe think that it may have something o do with you being shadow kissed I never thought about that well any ways how are you handerling every thing how do you think I am, how am I going to be a guardian and a mother at the same time he gave me a sheepish look than looked away well rose you no you could maybe raise your baby with well I don't know me I looked at him surprised hurt and a lot more on my face anger was there too I rested on confused what are you talking about Adrian im talking about me and you getting a place together and raising your baby no I cant I don't love you Adrian I saw hurt in his eyes im sorry that's just how I feel well have a think about it rose I cant Adrian I no you wish every thing was different but if I cant raise my baby with dimitri than I will be doing it my self now let me go back to dreaming ok rose have a nice trip you say that like it's a holiday that's not what I meant little Dampier I no Adrian its these dam hormones your aurora is getting blacker rose what do you mean getting blacker I mean its darker than normal that's all I wonder why that is it could have something with you being pregnant I suppose well can you do some research why im gone Adrian go to the court alcoves and take a look around ask a bug named ambos he's a guy I met when we want to court that time he looks like someone that could get you in but hay if not you always have your awesome compulsion I'll see what I can do rose thanks Adrian any thing for you little Dampier I woke up to liss looking at me what is it liss oh nothing I was just thinking about every thing you have been though lately I wish there was something I could do for you. You no I would do any thing to make you happy again I know you would liss but what done is done there's no going back he's a strigoi there's no coming back from that I know but if there was ide do it for you rose I no you would liss and that's why I love you you've got a heart of gold hay would you like to be my baby's godmother of course I would rose you've made me so happy its ok liss I always said that if I was to fall pregnant that I would I just didn't expect it so soon oh ive sent Adrian on a mission to fin out a bit about shadow kiss people being about to fall pregnant with other dhampires hay what was that rose oh that's right you don't know well Adrian had a thought that the reason I could fall pregnant is because im shadow kissed wow I cant believe we didn't think of that well I had a lot going on in my head I still do oh there's something else Adrian said in my dream my aurora is getting darker I wonder why that is im not sure but im hoping to find out oh liss im going to be late to my flight I have'int even packed yet can you throw a few things in my bag for me while I have a shower only you rose Hathaway would leave every thing last minute yeah well ive been under a lot of stress that's an understatement I was going to the shower one I remembered Adrian's offer oh and liss would you believe that Adrian asked me to raise my baby with him oh my god rose what did you say I told him point blank no than he told me to think about it and I told him if I couldn't raise my baby with he's father than im not at all wow that's a lot to take in wait a minute you think it's a boy of course he is a boy well rose if that's what you want I hope he is too no I no he is I dreamt about him last night dreams are dreams rose that gave me a shutter thinking about dreams because I never would of thought that my last dream would of came true liss must have been thinking about the same thing because she put her head down im sorry rose I didn't think its not your fault liss well I better get in the shower ok rose I'll pack a bag for you how many days are you going for I think about three ok rose I will pack for ten ha-ha liss you seem more happier rose I walked in the shower im not really I said to my self I just didn't want to worry any one and now I had a baby to think about I cant be up set what if it hurts the baby I was done at with my shower so I got out and got dressed I walked out and liss passed me my bag it was a little lighter than I would of thought for her packing liss it's a little light did'int it I said to her well rose you cant carry much now can you oh liss im only barley a month pregnant oh I made you an appointment for your first ultra sound its in a few weeks thanks liss well go on or your going to be late ok liss have a nice few days with out me you no I want rose ok liss good buy she gave me a hug good buy than bent down to my stomach and said buy baby I looked at her liss what are you doing saying good buy to my god child my god rose are you going to tell dimitri's family about your little bun in the oven liss I hate that saying just call him tadpole ok rose I got to the air port just in time my father Abe gave my a ride so I wouldn't be late have you got every thing rose I do Abe

Stop fussing old man im going to be fine in the time ive none Abe ive gotten to no him quite a bit he's a real softy at heart but I wont tell any one else that ok kis, kis is a nick name from turkey I think it means child but I could be wrong well I hope you have a safe trip and good luck.

Hope every ones enjoying this so far because im enjoying wrighting it I would love to hear you thoughts on this story so plz review I would love to hear what you have to say

Ive also posted this on what pad ive got 1 more chapter to up lad to day alsoJJJ


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

It took about 12 hours to get to Russia from Montana I had to get a transfer at some place I cant pronounce the name of I got some thing to eat there not that I could keep it down it came strait up when we touched down there was a girl around my age with a sign saying rose I walked over to her he there you must be Sydney I said to her and you must be rose I could tell I was making her uncomfortable hay your human I said to her yes I am I am an alcomest whats that you will fine out when you graduate why don't you just tell me now I said no I cant lets go ive got a car waiting for us ok I said she told me it was about six hours from were we had to go so we would have to stop a long the way were are we stopping I asked her from about two hours from were we will be going I wanted to make it in the whole six hours but she told me that it was dangerous at night time on the road we would be taking and I had not just me to think about now I had a baby dimitri's baby just thinking I had a little dimitri inside me made my heart not sting as bad I was getting used to the I dear I was pregnant I was kind of likeing the idea Sydney had stoped driving and said this is were we are stopping for the night had we been driving for four hours already I must of blacked out so like me did I fall asleep yeah about 2 hours ago you woke up like thirty minutes ago oh I didn't notes were are we just a small town on the out skirts of baya oh ok I guess this is were, were stopping for the night yeah it's a little old couple, I liked Sydney she was really nice and sweet reminded me a little bit off liss we got to the door of the house and Sydney knocked a little human women came to the door and said you must be the two girls that will be staying with us for the night we are Sydney said ok please do come in thanks ma/m Sydney said the sweet old lady showed us our rooms she left soon after I told Sydney I was going to go to sleep she looked happy about this I don't know why that was while I was a sleep I was dreaming about strigoi I woke up sweating I walked down stares to get a glass of water when I herd noise I want out side and there they were the same facers that were in my dream I couldn't believe it they had'int seen me yet and me being rose Hathaway never left with out my stake I struck the first one right in the chest and her eyes want wide the other one saw me and tried to jump me but I got out of the way just in time and done a round house kick he tried to go for my stomach I was'int going to let that happen though and I moved out of the way and dodged his attack than I quickly manoeuvred my self so I was in line with his heart and I pissed it I pissed his heart like I had never pissed s strigoi I kept going in and out with my stake I had tears running down my face I was screaming this is your fault you took him away from me you did it Sydney came over to me than rose its ok no its not he's gone im never going to see him again they took him from me she took out a vile of something and put it over the two strigoi that I had killed well what was left of the 2nd one she than came over to me and took my hand and said come on rose come back inside we want back up to the room and want to sleep the next morning we left quite early to go to dimitri's home town we were about 1o minute way when I said stop the car why would I do that because I need a minute ok rose you're the boss she stoped than car and I got out how was I going to do this tell dimitri's family he was gone they were going to be devastated I got back in the car and we drove to there house we were sitting in the car out side well rose were hear I know I just don't know what to say to them well rose I don't know what you came hear to do but abe told me to be supportive so I'll do what ever you want well I think it might be best if you wait hear ok, ok rose if you that's what you want I walked up to the house and knocked on the door I a little while later I middle aged women in her late forty's answered the door and in her hands she had a small buy in her arms that looked just like a small dimitri I umm im hear to I don't know what happened next because I fainted I herd voices around me but I could have been hearing things when I woke I was in a bed in a small room it had a small desk and a wardrobe were am I I thought I herd a knock at the door may I come in rose of course you can I my name is Victoria than it all came back to me were I was what had brought me hear and what I had to do I started to tear up its ok rose your ok no im not nothings ok is your while family hear well acutely karlines at work how do you know our family rose I am a friend of your brother oh really were is he I would rather speak to the whole family all at once she looked at me with a worried expression you' understand why soon enough, how can I do this to them there properly best off not knowing but I cant do that to them I would want to know would you like to come down stares rose and have some breakfast right on queue my stomach rumbled loud enough for Victoria to hear well I guess that is a yes we want down the stares and Sydney was sitting at the dinning table with that uncomfortable expression when she saw me she ran over and put her arms around me are you ok rose yeah im fine just a little over welcomed would be a good word but I said just a little hungry just than the same little boy that I saw before was there he walked up to me and said hello why hello there I said back my name is Paul whats you're my name is rose nice to meet you why are you hear I looked down at him and said im a friend of dimitri's that's when dimitri's mother came in you are oh how is he we have'int seen him in so long I sent him a letter like two weeks ago but never got a reply I looked away with a sad tear running down my cheek and said how long in till karlines home I need to talk to you all well should be home any minuet just than the door came open and a tall dhampires walked in that must be her I thought whats this all about rose I need to speak to you all may I have every one in the dinning room ok I'll get yeva every one else follow rose into the dinning room they followed me in including Paul I wouldn't be able to do this with him in hear I asked if he could go out to the living room they put him out there with cartoons on just than Oleana and what must have been yeva came and sat down they all stared at me waiting for me to start I looked down took a deep breath and began with telling them how dimitri and I met, I first met dimitri when he was coming after with the other guardians to bring liss and I back the academy in Montana he became my mentor and we became very close he taught me how to fight and to be a very good guardian about a month ago he got told he had a new charge and he had to leave the academy a few loose tears rolled down my face but I continued there was a royal moiré party I don't know all the details as I was'int there all I no is that they were am bushed buy about 100 strigoi the ones that got out were very lucky but dimitri buy now I was in hysterics I think every one new what I was going to say next because they al had tears running down there faces he was, he was one of the strigoi I cound'int get it out I was crying so hard yeva than stood up and said one of them got him dimitri is now a strigoi I fell to the ground and said yes that's what happened dimitri's mother and sisters were all crying I than stood up and said dimitri was a hero he saved many lives but there were just to many of them after that every thing be came hectic every one running around organising his funeral Sydney told me that dimitri's family believed that when some one becomes a strigoi there gone like there dead so its easier to just think of them as dead, people started to turn up and there was a bon fire every one was sitting around it talking about dimitri of couse they were all talking in Russian so I couldn't understand them the only reason I new they were talking about dimitri is because the were saying his name a lot I could hear dimka in a lot what they were talking about I didn't tell dimitri's family about our real relationship I didn't no if dimitri would want me to I still had to tell them about the baby throw I just didn't no how I was going to Oleana pipes up and says rose why don't you say something and I'll translate I wouldn't no what to say well you were the last person with him that would no what he was like in the past few moths well he was, he was he was a great man he was one of the best fighters I new he was brave he was a god I thought in my eyes he was my mentor he taught me so much to be the best I could me he was always there for me when I needed him most buy the time I was done I was crying so hard some one offed me some Russian vodka but I rejected it I couldn't drink being pregnant not that they new that I couldn't stop crying most of the night Oleana came up to me and took me in her arms rose how serious were you and my son she asked I was shocked buy this I put my head into her chest and cried even harder well we loved each other very much she just hugged me tighter im so sorry this has happened rose I am too im happy that he had loved you and you back to him you gave him something no one else has ever before what do you mean Oleana looked at me rose you're the only one my son has ever loved that made me smile and made more tears run down my face he's never let any one before rose because he always had his walls up that brought back memories on how he would open up to me and no one else that made me feel special knowing I was the only one he had ever loved and opened up to well Oleana im glade I made him feel that way before I couldn't even say it I no rose but don't you care that I was his student not at all rose you made hour dimka happy that's all we ever wanted for him you're a sweet women I can see why he loved you so much we loved him too well im off to bed now ok rose have a good sleep oh and rose than you so much for telling us the truth about what happened my pleaser Oleana I walked back in to the house were yeva was sitting on the couch rose I no you have some thing else to tell us I looked at her what could she be talking about than I remembered my baby dimitri's baby I gave her a sad smile I do and I will than a thought came to me yeva how did you no what happened to dimitri before I said any thing well rose I saw it in my dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 **

I was speechless than I remembered what dimitri told me at court when we want for victors trial yeva have you seen any thing else she looked at me a little confused, I mean about dimitri I have rose what did you see I asked well rose its not the kind of thing I think you would want to hear please tell me I asked well rose he's very well im not really seeing him as in his body but im seeing his essence its very troubled its lost in the land of limbo yeva when you say essence do you mean his soul I do rose and you're the only one that can help him get back and with thows words yeva got up and want to her bed room what do you mean buy that I said I don't know rose you will have to figure that out buy your self's what do you mean self's I mean you and your friends but how can we help him he's lost to the undead what is undead can be brought back rose that's all I can tell you your strong rose you will work every thing else out, I walked into the room I was staying in and plonked my self onto the bed it was dimitri's old room I was in I cuddled me self up to the blankets I new he had'int been in them for a long time but it still brought be comfort I want to sleep soundly after that and was pulled into one of Adrian's dreams Adrian I called he came out looking tyred very tyred even for him well hello there little dhampire hay Adrian so did you do what I asked you to do, I did, did you have any troubles getting in know I didn't that guy Ambrose really came though well him and a little compulsion hear and there so what did you find out well there was a lot about being shadow kissed and apparently your not the first shadow kissed to fall pregnant wow really how did there pregnancy go well I read fine except liss wont be able to use her magic because of the darkness it could harm you more than you no rose and also in stead of waiting the full nine months you will only have to wait three oh really that would explain why I already have a bump, hay Adrian did it say any thing about dreams I didn't read any thing about dreams but I did read about this one that could see into the future buy being a wake hmm that's strange what is well ive been seeing thing but only in my dreams like what little dhampire well I saw dimitri as a strigoi oh rose im so sorry and I saw that my baby was going to be a boy I have'int had any more since than though well rose I can do some more research Adrian how am I going to tell liss that she cant use her magic oh rose ive already she completely understands and wont be using it and your aurora is looking much better its got little bits of gold in it well thanks for every thing Adrian and give liss a big hug and kiss for me what nothing foe me rose I playfully punched him in the arm hay that hurt he said with a smirk on his face oh rose how did you go with the belikov I really don't want to talk about it Adrian ok rose I understand your waking up rose I'll see you when you get back ok thanks again Adrian I woke to the nauseating feeling I have been every morning for this past month I ran to the toilet and empted every thing I had into it I want back to my room and Victoria came in looking really concerned are ok you rose yeah im fine its just the morn….. Oh shit she does'int no I thought, what were you going to say rose, I think I need to talk to your family altogether about this ok rose there all down stares have'int breakfast ok I'll just have a shower ok rose I'll let them know thanks Vic I said as I was walking into the shower I needed the shower to think about what I was going to tell them I guess I just tell them the truth that dimitri and I loved each other very much and that we showed just how much and than a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant as we didn't expect to be able to fall pregnant so we didn't use protection I just hoped they believed me I got out of the shower and walked over to get the towel I dried my self off and put a clean pair of cloths on I walked down stares yeva smiled at me I looked at her and gave her a small smile I new she new what I was about to say every one gathered around well rose Oleana said what is it you wanted to tell us well about a month ago dimitri and I we umm we had sex and well a few days ago I want to a clinic and they told me I was pregnant ,before you say any thing dimitri is the only man ive slept with this got a smile out of every one well rose we believe you and congratulations the whole family came up to me even yeva and gave me a hug Oleana took me aside and said to me dimitri would have been so happy rose he's always wanted a family a few stray tears ran down my face oh roza don't cry every things going to be ok, I sat down and I let the tears come I just wish he was hear to share the news with me this should be the happiest time and yet I just cant feel it you no I know rose you will heal in time I don't think I will dimitri is the only man I have ever loved and I don't think I can come back from that Oleana took me in her arms and wiped away my tears rose may I asked how this happened you both being dhampires of course I can it has something to do with me being shadow kissed it changes the comical make up of my dna also not like all women it will only take 3months for our baby to be born oh my gosh rose how did you fine all this out well I have a friend named Adrian he got the info at the alcoves at court well that was nice of him to do for you yeah it was he's a good friend well how would you like some breakfast I would love some well rose go into the living room and I will bring you something out eat thanks for everything Oleana you know dimitri loved you very much I know he did dear than she walked into the kitchen I thought I saw I tear roll down her face I walked in to the living room were every one was so rose when's the due date Vic asked me well im due in about 2 months oh my gosh rose how can that be well im shadow kiss is all I said yeva gave me a strange look than looked away and took the phone with her I told dimitri the story that I had told Oleana buy the end she was very shocked and had her mouth wide open oh my gosh rose you don't have long know I don't but its ok I will have every thing ready she gave me a smile than Oleana walked in and with her she had a loaf of black brad and butter, This was dimitri's favourite thing to eat when he was little he used to eat two loves a day he was eating me out of house and home she said with a grin eventually I started to make him make it him self that brought a small sad smile to my lips I couldn't imagine my Russian god making bread with his mother whats the smile for rose just thinking about dimitri making bread with you yeah you should of seen him when he's sisters dressed him in a wedding dress and married him of to the dolls I almost pissed my self laughing but I held it in I couldn't laugh I just gave another small sad smile I diged into the bread it was delish I could see why dimitri loved it so much a finished with the bread and washed my plate up yeva came into the kitchen and said would you come with me please rose were are we going I asked to some one that is also shadow kissed like you.


End file.
